Gods Amongst Us
by myvalprincess92
Summary: What if Mary was not Henry and Catherine's child and fearing the King's wrath, lady Salisbury put another child in her crib, burying the true Mary in an unmarked grave? Who is this impostor? Where does she come from? What is her purpose. After the great matter, Mary sets out to find the truth but the truth is far more frightening than what she could have imagined. Multiple Xovers.
1. They Arrive

**"I have held the hope in my hands." -Jor El**

'Faora!' She looks down at her sleeping child and ignores her husband's screams. Her husband will come soon and destroy this fruit of their creation. She will not let him. She has never disagreed with Zod but she can't agree with him on this one thing.

She will not be a threat to their society. When she carried to term she thought it would be easy getting rid of her but then she experienced her kicks, saw her smile and she realized that her child was not an abomination. But the laws of Krypton were clear. Heresy.

This child meant her society's destruction. That everyone could do what they want whenever they wanted. A child like this also meant a return to the old days when Krypton's people were divided. Each killing each other for the simplest thing, each creating an identity for themselves. Those dark days were over. Individualism was destroyed, everyone worked for the good of the other. Everyone was Krypton and everyone worked for the good of their race, their people, and their planet.

She punches the lunch key and puts the baby inside. The machine will provide for her, she has formed no attachment with her, she's put her out of her mind. She is on her own now. Wherever she will go, she will take the bloodline of Zod and El with her.

She is no longer her problem.

'Goodbye my child' She says and raises her eyes towards the heavens. 'May you live a good life and awarded a good death.' Then there is nothing.

* * *

Catherine struggled. The child was taking all of her life force. She gave one last push and the child emerged almost at once. All the pain was gone and she got to see her son.

"A daughter, Your Majesty." She was told but instead of showing disappointment she gave everyone a smile. Her friend Lady Salisbury was there with her.

They traveled through London showing her newborn babe. After she had been churched, a household had been established for the Princess.

She was sent to the Welsh Marches where she would be cut from her parents until the Yuletide. Lady Salisbury sent the queen daily reports.

The princes was a joy to take care of and she had a lot of her parents' features, her mother's dark features and her father's pale skin. Yet there were streaks of red in her hair that Margaret could only guess came from her Plantagenet ancestors.

The older woman came to love her charge as if she was her own. And then one day ...

The child stopped breathing and Margaret sent for a physician but it was too late. The child was already dead. Had been, he told her. For three days.

Margaret wept. She bought the doctor's silence and concealed her death from everyone. This was the second time a charge of hers had died. The first time the king and queen had not blamed her because they trusted her but since the king had become increasingly suspicious, he would see this as an act of treason and accuse her of poisoning his children so she could advance her own children and get them one step closer to the throne of England.

Prepostrous! She thinks. How can she -she of all people who has been fiercely loyal to the Tudor regime- try such a thing? Did she not bend the knee? Did she not swear fealty like all the rest?

The King would have to hack her into pieces first before getting a confession out of her.

I must do something. Something. Anything. Many of the Princess' new maids were young and lust and the household was mostly filled with young men. Some of them was bound to get with child ...

But then just as that, the answer came from the skies.

'What is it?' Asked Janet, one of the younger maids. She peers closer to the object but Mary's governess shoos her away.

'Go all of you' She screams. She waits until they are all gone so she can explore the mysterious object. 'Reveal yourself to me' she speaks in a voice full of authority.

As the cylinder begin to open, an image emerges of a beautiful woman. 'Who are you?' Margaret asks, taken aback by the woman's beauty. She had not seen someone so beautiful except the Queen when she was younger.

'Greetings human.' The woman said, her voice devoid of any emotion. 'For years my planet has harvested other planets, this was meant to be one of our outpost but our ancestors abandoned their projects for reasons yet unknown. What you have before you is a ghost, the memory of what I once was.'

Margaret blinked. The woman stepped aside and gestured to the infant laying in the craft. Margaret's heart went out to the little mite. She took the wailing child in her arms and calmed her with her voice.

Seeing the child's dark red hair and the woman's dark hair with streaks of red and similar features, she asked the obvious. 'Is this your child?' The woman nodded tearing her eyes away from her.

Margaret was surprised at her coldness. The child seemed to sense Margaret's anger and started to wail again. Margaret calmed her down again singing her a lullaby.

'She will be an outcast amongst your people. An abomination. Many will want to kill her, others will want to use her. The choice is yours which one of these will be her fate. Fare well, the fate of the child is in your hands.'

'Wait!' Margaret held out her hand but the ghostly image was gone. A thing at the center of where she retrieved the baby, floated. It was a small cylinder with a strange marking that looked like an upside down scythe.

Margaret put it underneath her bodice and took the child inside. The maids looked at the baby with curiosity. 'It's a miracle.'

'A gift from heaven.' They exclaimed taking the child from Margaret.

They played with her and made silly faces amusing the child.

They even twirled her in the air and were surprised by how agile she was. She stretched her limbs with seemingly little pain. Most infants were fragile but this child was made of steel!

A plan formed in Margaret's head as she watched the maids interact with their out of world guest.

* * *

'Your Majesties!' Greeted their daughter's governess.

They greeted the Lady Salisbury back and asked where her daughter was. She led them to the nursery where she told them she was responding better than last time. 'Such a sweet little thing' Her nurse said bouncing the baby in her knee. 'She hardly needs to be fed.'

The Queen took the child from her and smiled down at her daughter as she held her in her arms. She never got the chance when she gave birth to her to look at her. She was snatched from her arms by the midwife who presented her to Henry. Now she could look at her child for the first time.

'Hello Mary it's me, your mama. Say mama." Catherine said excitedly not believing she would actually say it. But then her daughter surprised everyone saying 'Mama!' then pointed her left arm to her father. 'Papa!'

The King and Queen were taken aback.

'My god Lady Salisbury what wonders have you worked on our daughter?' The king asked her. He was mesmerized by how blue and sparkling his daughter's eyes looked. Last time he saw her she was coughing and dozing off every time he held her, but now she was active and smiling. Just the way he would expect a true daughter of the house of Tudor to act.

'Nothing especial Your Majesty.' The countess replied pleased with her work. 'The princess has behaved as a good princess would. She started talking weeks ago but I did not want to tell you until you came so you could see for yourselves.'

'Wise Lady Salisbury! Wise! My daughter, my pearl! You are just as beautiful as I last saw you.' More -he believed. He kissed her brow and her cheeks and twirled her in the air.

'She never grows tired!' Henry screamed and Catherine could only chuckle at her husband's words. He looked like a child who just had his first sweet.

It was time to go and she told Henry so but he did not listen. He wanted to stay all day and hold his child. His child. He thought. One day I will have my daughter in my arms and next to her there will be her brothers. He and the queen were still young. They could still have more children.

* * *

'Be safe Kal. Build a better world than us.' Lara said watching the destruction of her world. She closed her eyes and let the flames engulf her. Krypton was no more.

* * *

Cersei was angry with her son's caretakers. Not only had they failed to take care of the King's son, they failed to take care of her son!

In Westeros everyone rejoiced when Joffrey was born and cried when her firstborn died. A fever. They said. But Cersei knew the truth.

No. It hadn't been a fever. It had been more than that.

Cersei could not bare to hold her son, her half breed son, a Baratheon and a Lannister, a stag and a lion. A freak. She had her baby killed because she could not stand a bastard of Robert in her arms.

But then the tears of Lys had an effect on her as well as she mourned the death of her child a year later, after Joffrey was born. Already she could feel Robert's seed flourishing inside her and she thought that the gods had given her another chance but she was wrong.

The gods did not exist. They did not give her any mercy.

She cursed them and cursed the people she entrusted her son with.

'My Queen, something you should see.'

'Leave me be.'

'But my lady it's important'

'I said let me be!' Cersei screamed wishing these hens would just leave her alone and return to their penniless hens. But just then the answer dropped right from the sky and she watched astonishes, at what everyone was watching.

Outside Casterly Rock a strange vessel landed. A cylinder made of metal. 'You two come with me.' The Queen's handmaidens followed.

They were astonishes as well and murmured amongst themselves. 'Who could have done this?' This was unlike anything they had ever seen. They began to speculate that this was a gift from the great Seven!

Idiots! Cersei swore under her breath. Her fingers ran through the large cylinder's symbol. 'It looks like an "S" Your Grace.' One of her handmaidens.

'No the curve are bigger. It can't be an "S". The gods don't make things that simple.' She said. She was one of her plainspoken handmaidens. Cersei forgot her name but she would remember to thank her for silencing the rest of her maidens with that comment.

'Can it be?' Cersei asked herself. Was this an answer to her prayers? She was not a religious woman but what if the gods had answered her. Two sons of Robert had died, one by her own hand, one by the gods. Maybe this was their way of rewarding her and making up for what she'd lost.

Her hands touched the surface of the symbol, her face hopeful, a smile on her lips, she whispered 'Open' and it did.

Cersei's smile became wider. Perhaps the gods did not exist, perhaps they were merciless, perhaps they were not. But one thing she knew for certain as she retrieved the small individual from the capsule, was that this child would be her own.

Hers to raise and no one else's. Cersei was smarter than the rest. She knew this child came from the stars and not from the celestial heavens.

_Somewhere out there you have a mother and father who loved you. But now they're dead. Rotting in the ground, nothing but dust and bones and they sent you here to escape their fate. You owe it to the people of Earth, to me, your safety_. Because there was no other explanation. Why else would you send your child millions of miles across space and time unless you were running from something?

_It doesn't matter, does it?_ She thought looking down at the child who raised his sky blue eyes at her and smiled. His eyes were not like Robert's which were dark grey. People might suspect that but it didn't matter. She was the Queen and her family was the second most powerful family in Westeros after house Baratheon. Her word was law.

'Your parents are gone. I am the only mother you know' Cersei whispered bringing her face closer to the child's. The child seemed to understand and a sad expression crossed his face but then it was replaced by a smile as Cersei spoke her last words: 'I am the only mother you will know. You will live solely to protect me, to protect my son, your brother and you will love no other person but me and I will love you in return.'

'What is it?' The plainspoken handmaiden asked.

Cersei turned holding an infant in her arms. 'The answer to our prayers.'

'Is that a-' Cersei silenced her.

'This is your Prince, the King's second born, Prince Steffon of house Baratheon.' The Queen spoke and as she did everyone bowed their heads and she had them sworn to silence the minute she stepped in her father's castle.

She took the key bearing the "S" she found in the baby's capsule with her. When the time came she would tell him the truth. But the truth would never come because Cersei Baratheon nee Lannister erased all intention after the child became one and he became a part of her as much as Joffrey.


	2. Ghost from the past

**First thanks to my Beta reader Couture212. This chapter is dedicated to her.**

**Please read and review, don't leave this story forgotten and making me think it's not good!**

* * *

'Mother' Mary curtsied before her mother. She was sick, she could tell. She tried to help her but Lady Salisbury told her it was pointless. '_She is in God's hands now._' She'd said.

'Not yet.' Mary said to herself and shook her head. She would not let God reclaim her mother as he did all her loved ones.

What took the others days it took her seconds. She still had not mastered all her powers but she could feel it deep within her that power. That blessing –that Salisbury told her- that set her apart from the rest.

'_You were sent her for a reason.'_ She told her. '_And whatever that reason is, even if it takes you an entire lifetime you must remember that your mother, the woman who raised you comes first.'_

_No. My reason comes first._

'Mary.' Katherine knew she had not imagined it. She knew she'd seen her daughter days before when her loyal handmaiden (Elizabeth) believed she was a hallucination.

'My daughter. My beloved daughter.' How good did it feel to hold her mother again.

'Mother I come here to give you this.' She gave her the key that Salisbury had given her**,** and explained to her the whole truth behind her existence and her true daughter's.

Catherine frowned. She pushed her hands and face away from her daughter. 'I should have known. I knew you too well. When you were this size.' She started pushing her hands together. 'I would stand by your crib every day thinking God must have blessed me. You were a blessing to me. You were sent here like Moses by God himself.'

'Mother-'

'You are my baby Mary, my daughter. God took you from me but he gave you to me.'

Mary nodded. Her mother was old and tired, and she was dying. Even gods have their limitations. She thought.

She embraced her mother one last time then kissed her brow and left.

* * *

At Kimbolton, six days after she left, her mother passed away leaving everything she had in her will to Mary.

Cromwell came to her chambers and showed her his reverence. Mary told him she did not need his sympathy or her mother's gifts. Then he asked her what was the reason was behind her sudden coldness.

Mary shook her head and told him what lady Salisbury told her. Thomas Cromwell at hearing her outrageous tale**,** broke in fits of laughter but then she showed him the metal key that came with her in the cylindrical ship from where she came from.

'This is a cheap piece of metal.' Thomas stated but as he said this**,** it started to glow red and he dropped it and was brought to the ground by an invisible force. When he tried to break free he felt more pain. Mary let him rise but his freedom was short lived. He was surprised to see her standing behind him. He had not even blinked when he had been pushed to the ground before she let him rise only to grip his arm again.

'Lady Mary what in heaven's name is this sorcery?' He demanded.

Mary crushed his arm and he screamed louder but Mary told him not to. 'Nobody will hear you. I have the ability to make powerful fields around me. It seems it's something particular only to me. Imagine that. The papist bastard daughter of your former Queen and King is actually the heretical daughter of Faora and General Zod, two of the greatest commanders that ever lived on my planet.'

So it was true. 'Lady Mary please stop.'

'I am not lady Mary and you are not my master. My true father is out there somewhere. Your King condemns me because I am a threat, if I release you how will I know you won't go running to him and tell him that his fears are genuine?'

'Lady Mary I assure you-'

'Do not swear to me Lord Cromwell.' She screamed tightening her grip. Thomas bit his lip, trying to block the pain but damn her! The alien girl was made of steel. If she continued like this he would have no arm.

'Swear by your God, swear by him!'

'He is your God too my lady. If what you say is true'

'It is true!'

'Then you are a lady of a noble house and should be called so.' He said**,** ignoring her earlier comments. 'Please release me.' He begged. He grit his teeth, trying to withstand the pain she was inflicting on him.

Thankfully, the alien young woman released him and Thomas managed to raise himself and walk to the bed where he sat, gasping for air, trying very hard to make his breathing normal.

Mary gave him an apologetic look. 'I am sorry.' She said. She was not proud of what she did but if she had to do it again, she would.

'Why are you really here?' Cromwell asked. 'Who sent you here? Why not just fly away? If your parents wanted you to escape, then do so and the King can be the King and he can be without any more worry from you or the Emperor. Why remain here?'

'Because Lord Cromwell, in spite of my true father and my current father's lack of morality, I happen to have a moral conscience.'

'The King is a generous man milady. If you ask him, if you tell him this,' he began, the wheels of his brain turning, his mind working fast, considering the vast possibilities of having a person like her, a being of immense power at England's disposal**.** 'You will be the highest lady in England after the Queen and Princess. You will lead his armies. England will be invincible. You will accomplish your mother's dreams.'

'And then what? After I am no longer useful to you, what happens to me?'

'England will always need its enforcer. It's the chance of a lifetime Lady Mary. You can come back to court, rejoin the King and Queen and your sister.'

'Bess is not my sister.'

'You called her sister for more than two years when you were in her service. All that time you knew the truth. You feel greatly for her, you would not be speaking so passionately about her if you did not consider her so.'

'I grew up with her. You and my father deemed it_ worthy _of me to look after her. Naturally I bonded with her.' Mary tried**,** but she could not keep the emotions from her voice. How could she not when Bess was her little sister? The only comfort she got from those awful days at Hatfield. Sometimes when she wasn't being attended**,** she would sing to her in her own native language and Bess would just stare at her and cock her head at her and furrow her brow as if to ask her 'what does that mean?'. And Mary would whisper in her ear all of Krypton's history to her.

She loved pretending that her parents were good people and they sent her here to escape danger but even Bess knew better, her little sister was more in tune to her surroundings than any person in her household. She was highly observant and just by Mary's facial expressions alone she could tell her sister was lying to her. Even so, she let her tell the story, never making a sound and crying whenever Lady Bryan or the other maids in charge of looking after her, took her from her.

Cromwell realized he was not going to get any more response from the alien girl so he decided to leave but before he did, he changed his mind and left everything her mother left her in her rooms.

'I don't want them.' Mary said solemnly.

'They are yours.'

'Give them to my fa- to His Majesty. Let his wife make something out of them.' Cromwell sighed but did not say nothing. Alien or not, Lady Mary was still a teenager and she had grown up believing she was the child of Henry Tudor and Catherine of Aragon. Cromwell would not take that from her. He left her mother's inheritance on her bed and then left.

Mary tore her gaze from the window. Whatever the answers to her question she was not going to find it staring at the stars. Her parents had sent her here for a reason. To get rid of her. My own father wanted to kill me.

She smirked._ Fathers._

She touched her mother's cross and opened her letter.

_**My daughter Maria Isabel Tudor. Como te quiero. I wish I could be there to see you grow. Do not be sad my child I am in a better place. In the celestial heavens where one day we will all go. Remember Mary, whoever daughter you are from, you are the daughter of the House of Tudor and Tratasmara, I am your mother and the King is your father, your lord and master and you should obey him in all things. But I also know that out there you have another mother and father who have as much right to you as your father. …**_

Mary looked away. _No, my parent did not love me. But they did_. Her conscience whispered back to her. _They did._ She began reading again and she broke in tears as she read her mother's next lines.

_**I always wished to have a daughter with hair the color of the sun's flames. You were the answer to my lifelong prayers. Be safe hija. You are my daughter. My blessing and no matter what everyone else tells you, you are a blessing and whatever you choose, just remember that with great power comes great responsibility. Look to your lessons Mary, every prophet, every son and daughter of God has been blessed with enormous power, most of them have abused that power. But you won't.**_

_How do you know?_ Mary thought. The answer came in her mother's next lines.

… _**Because you are my daughter. My only daughter and one day as with the Lord Jesus Christ, you will stand proud before the human race and you my daughter, will save us all.**_

Save us from what mother! She wanted to yell but realized this was the end of the letter. Signed at the bottom was:

_**Catherine, the Quene.**_

I hate you! I hate you! She screamed repeatedly.

In her anger**,** she burned the letter and took all of her mother's gifts and threw them into the fire. She watched as her furs, her Burgundian hoods from when she first came to England to wed Prince Arthur burst into flames and felt annoyance that it was taking such a long time. Mary introduced her hands into the fire and tore what remained of them to pieces. After she was done she stripped naked of her clothes and got into bed. She felt something on top of her feet, sitting up she saw it was her mother's golden cross and a simple rosary. Her eyes became red**,** but she heard her mother's voice in her head: _Because you are my daughter. My only daughter and one day you will stand proud before the human race._ Her eyes returned to their natural blue color.

She turned her eyes away from them and buried her head in her pillow**,** screaming a million questions that had been on her mind since she had first found out the truth about her existence.

* * *

_Three Years Back._

'Princess Mary.'

'Princess Mary?'

'Mary!' Mary's eyes met those of Master Vives.

He tilted his head, knit his eyebrows and asked her: 'Are you alright Your Highness?'

Mary shook her head. Her eyes widening with horror as she heard the birds flapping their wings outside, the Master's steady heart beating, his own breathing and the maids outside chatting amongst themselves, talking about the latest gossip.

'Princess?' He asked again, now genuinely concerned. The Princess had blanched when he asked her a simple question. Now she was gasping, shutting her ears and shaking her head vigorously every time he opened his mouth to speak.

Mary ran out of the room trying to shut all noise, but she couldn't. She saw through the walls ladies speaking louder, laughing as she ran past them.

'Have you heard about the Princess Mary?'

'No what's wrong?'

'Nothing. But her father wants to disown her. He considers her a bastard and ill-born and people have begun to speculate that Catherine and the duke of Buckingham-'

'That's outrageous! Queen Catherine is a virtuous lady. She would have never-'

She found an empty room and locked herself in.

'Princess Mary, open this door immediately!' The Master shouted**,** banging his fist against the wall, trying to open it but damn her, the Princess had somehow found the key. He was going to punish the idiot who left the key in plain sight for the Princess to see.

'Go away!' Mary said.

'Princess Mary this is ridiculous. Your mother will be very upset when she learns about this. Now it's been three hours, open this door now!' He turned to one of the lock smiths. 'Can you open this door?'

'I can try, there was only one key made.'

'Well, try damn you!' Master Vives said**,** and stepped aside and pushed the man in front of the door so he could so his job.

The poor smith cowered and said in a reassuring voice to their Princess. 'Do not worry Princess I will open this up in no time.'

As he said the words**,** Mary opened her eyes and they turned red as she felt that strange power she had long suppressed in her childhood surge through her and she heated the door knob.

'Ah!'

'What is it?' Master Vives asked in annoyance. The locksmith had dropped the keys and was clutching his left hand where he had his keys.

'My hand. It burns.'

'Give me that.' Master Vives pushed the pathetic man aside and went to pick up the keys but he dropped them as well. They were very hot and then he noted how her door knob was glowing red.

'I told you she was a freak. Everyone says so. Lady Salisbury will not even let her play with her ladies.' Mary's young women whispered to each other.

Mary clutched her ears trying to shut off all sound. 'Please go away. Go away.' But nobody would stop talking. Finally her governess arrived.

'Thank God you are here Lady Salisbury. The Lady Mary-'

'Princess Mary you dolts. Now unless you or Master Vives have anything to add to this difficult situation I suggest you shut your mouths and go back to your stations. Go on. Carry on! Chop, chop!' She clapped her hands and that was the end of the argument. Everyone departed.

Margaret Pole knelt next to the door and whispered. 'Princess Mary, can you hear me?' She heard a small 'Yes.'

'What's the problem?'

'It's too loud, everyone is too loud. I can't stop them.'

'Then don't listen to them. Concentrate on my voice, pretend it's an island like I told you when you were young, remember?'

Mary nodded and closed her eyes.

'Can you visualize?'

'Yes but can I … Can I pretend it's Camelot instead from Sir Thomas Mallory's tale?'

Margaret chuckled and nodded. 'Yes Your Highness, you can.' She said. 'Are you there? Are you in Camelot?'

'I am there. I see the painted knights, the ladies, the courtiers, it's beautiful.' Mary told her governess. Everything in her dream world was as she had always dreamed her life would one day be. Not if my father wants to divorce my mother though. But that worry was not too big to trouble her yet. There was only her and the knights around her bowing to her.

'Good. Now open your eyes slowly. And come out.'

The door clicked open revealing the sixteen year old with disheveled flaming colored hair. Her pearl diadem was out place and her lower skirts were rugged. She suspected the teen had used them to shut cover her ears.

'Do you hear the others?'

'No.' Mary said with a smile.

'Good.' Margaret took her young charge and embraced her. She passed her hands through her dark auburn hair. 'What is wrong with me Lady Salisbury? Is it true what everyone says? Is my parents' marriage cursed, am I cursed? Did God do this to me?'

'No, no, of course not but there is something you must know.' Mary knit her eyebrows and Margaret offered her no response. She took her hand and told her to follow her.

She did and they went to an abandoned cottage. The one where she and her friends (when she had friends) had gone to when she was five. They dared Mary to spend one night there. They said the place was haunted. One girl claimed her mother told her that the haunting started when a comet fell from the sky and that the comet brought a monster and since then nobody had gone there.

Mary knew better than to believe those stories**,** but she was so curious she accepted her friend's daring. Everyone betted against her. They said it was because she was a Princess and she would not be brave enough**,** but they did not know Mary. She was never one to back off from a dare.

Before she put her foot down**,** Lady Salisbury's voice made her turn and she and her friends were obligated to return. Since then she had never tried to go back to that place. Her friends forced her to pay twelve golden crowns and afterwards called her chicken.

'There.' Lady Salisbury's voice made her come from her thoughts. She opened the cottage door and what she found amazed her. Lady Salisbury had one candle and with it lit the candles in the entire parlor. Before them was a metal cylinder with a symbol of what looked like a pentagon and inside was an upside down scythe.

'What is this magic?'

'It's no magic Princess. This is where you came.'

Mary was about to laugh**,** but she took something from her bodice and Mary closed her mouth. 'This is the key to your answers. I have been holding it for you, fearing a day like this would come where you would have to know the truth but now with your powers, I am afraid I can't keep it from you any longer.' She thrust into Mary's hand a small key, a cylinder as well but it had the pentagon at the end with the same symbol as the ship's front.

'What truth is that?' Mary asked her, narrowing her eyes dangerously at her.

Margaret saw the red glow in them but she did not fear them. She feared more what the Princess' reaction would be once she was told the whole truth.

'Insert the key there. You will get your answers.' Margaret said and Mary did. The key flew from her hands, as a magnet, and inserted itself halfway.

'Push it.'

Mary pushed it and the ship began to glow. It emitted a blue glow then it opened and before her she saw a capsule, small but big enough to fit … a baby.

'That's right Princess Mary, that is where you come from. Where I and other maids found you. Every day since then I asked myself if I did the right thing, if your parents would find out the truth that you are not their daughter, if they would condemn my family.'

'What do you mean I am not my parent's daughter?' Margaret cast her eyes down. 'Then who am I?'

…

'Tell me!'

Margaret sighed**,** and came to stand next to her charge. 'Lady Faora. I have done as you requested.'

The ship glowed again, a red glow and projected the image of a beautiful woman that Mary almost confounded for herself. 'Who is this?' Mary turned to her governess**,** but the ghostly image answered for her.

She seemed made of flesh and bone but when Mary passed her hand around her face, it went right through her. 'Who are you?'

'I have told you. I am your lady mother, Mara.'

'Mara?'

'That is your given name. You are Mara of house Zod, the noblest and leading military house in Krypton. Our race is one of the ten most powerful in the known universe. By the time you receive this message, you and everything will surely be gone, and if not we will still be out of your reach.'

'How did I came here? Why did you deceive my parents?' Mary asked her. She had so many questions**,** but those were the most important ones.

Faora smirked at her daughter's ignorance**,** and turned her head in Margaret's direction. 'You haven't told her have you?'

Mary turned to Margaret. 'No my lady, I haven't. I did not expect this day to come.'

'Too bad, it has and now the last daughter of Krypton deserves to know the truth.'

'Krypton? Who is that?'

'It's your planet. Your birthright. You were stolen from us by the degenerative laws of our politicians who sought to mix our bloodlines with those inferior to us. Your father, my husband, General Zod wanted a better world for us. He and the leading scientist of our race, foresaw the destruction of our planet but as with all men of science, your father's ally was weak and did not have the courage to stand against our corrupt and weak government. Your father, Mara, fought for our people.'

'But what about me? Where do I fit in all of this?'

A look of sadness crossed the ghostly woman's face**,** but it quickly faded and Mary saw her expression darkened. 'You represented a breach in Krypton's laws. Krypton forbids natural reproduction. To ensure the survival of our species**,** we mix the best of our bloodlines to ensure perfection. Your father became angry when the nobler houses began to mix with the lower ones, thus creating weaker, less intelligent beings.'

'So you sent me here because I was forbidden?'

'No.' Faora said coldly. 'You were sent here so your father would not put an end to you.'

Mary felt a chill run down her spine as Faora said this. 'Why?' Was all she could ask.

'Because you are heresy, you represent everything that Krypton has tried to avoid. Children like you are abominations. Our species is the best for a reason, we select the best, we breed the best. Everyone is given a special task, no one is exempt of this. A natural born child represents a threat not only to our way of life but to our race.'

'Why? A child born out of love instead of duty-'

Faora smirked. 'How naïve you are. You have remained amongst these savages that you do not yet understand the truth of the world, of every world do you?'

She walked towards Mary.

'Life is duty, everything we do serves a higher purpose, what your purpose is to ensure Krypton's future, that is the sole reason why I saved you. You as with everything else must serve a purpose otherwise you are useless.' Mary squeezed her fists. Faora smirked. 'You feel anger, that's good but don't let your morals hold you back. They only make you weak, our people is strong because we have no morals, it's why we have survived for so long and if history has taught us one thing is that survival belongs to the fittest.' She moved to Margaret. 'I suppose you haven't told her the truth of how she came to displace poor weak and sickly child Mary Tudor?'

Mary's face became pale.

'No. You were too weak to tell her. I expect no less of a human' Faora said**,** grinning holding both hands together. She walked back to Mary. 'You daughter of Zod are Mary Tudor's replacement. The human child for which you lived for.'

'Is this true Lady Margaret?'

Lady Margaret did not want to face her but hearing the soft and cold laughter from the Kryptonian woman, she forced herself to face her charge. She gave a slow nod.

'Why?'

'Your father loved you very much, the King loved his daughter Mary, he said she was his proof that God had blessed his marriage to your mother. If he found his daughter was dead not only would he have had my head, he would have looked for any excuse to deem your mother unworthy. Princess Mary I have been loyal to your father's house in spite of what they did to mine. I have been their friend and your mother has always been a good friend to me. I was afraid what would happen to her if the truth came out and my children … Reginald, my grandson, the King would have no mercy on them.' Think of the Earl of Warwick, her eyes screamed.

Mary wanted to shout at Lady Salisbury 'treason' but she couldn't. The woman had raised her and she had known what she was since the beginning. She was the only one that did not consider her a freak**,** and she had protected her since she was a babe.

She could not be mad at her, but she turned to her mother, her real mother. This cold beauty was her mother. She could not bring herself to accept it.

'Poor daughter, you are weak. Perhaps I made a mistake in saving you.' She said, giving her daughter one cold smile as she watched the tears stream down her cheeks. 'Evolution chooses the strongest, the best of us to survive. Your terrestrial father will never love you, as King's daughter you should know by now, you cannot escape your bloodline.'

'I am not your Mara. My name is Mary of the house of Tudor. Wherever you really are, I do not care for you, any of you. My place is here in the Earth.'

She was interrupted by Faora's last cold words: 'Watch yourself Mary of House Tudor, adopting these people will only hurt you. You've seen how they behave, you have it in yourself to rule over them, all of them and make yourself Empress**,** but since you've made your choice and I have also made mine.'

She turned to Margaret Pole and gave the old woman one last smile and then disappeared.

* * *

In Westeros another boy was having equal trouble controlling his senses. 'Prince Steffon for the gods' love get out of there!'

'There comes His Grace.' Everyone sighed in relief and let their jolly bluff King pass.

Robert was getting tired of the boy. Why couldn't he show some stamina or some pride like Joffrey, or be easier like at least Tommen was?

By the Gods, why did he have to get stuck with a weakling like him? Pycelle advised him to tread softly, but Robert did not care for the old man's advice. He kicked the door and banged his fist against it when he received no answer.

'Boy if you don't come out of there!' He threatened 'I will rip your tongue out.'

Pycelle begged his King to stop but he wouldn't.

'Your Grace, I beg of you-'

'Quit your yapping Grand Maester, no one is interested in what you have to say.' Said Renly, the King's younger brother. He liked Steffon of his brother's children best**,** but boy did that kid have a temper!

At least Robert was easy to handle. You just had to mention the word 'kill' and 'hunt' and you were okay, but Steffon? No chance. No one knew what afflicted the boy. He just cried for no reason**,** and his mother didn't even let him play with other children.

His Uncle Ser Jaime was the only one who could get the boy out of his misery, but he was currently away on a visit to Casterly Rock. Something he guessed his sister in law regretted since she loved having her shining armor between her thighs.

Renly smirked. It was no secret amongst his circle. In fact he thought himself fortunate. It could prove no better excuse for when he took the throne. Of course there was Steffon, but a true observer saw that Steffon was not Robert's. His hair was black but so were many other blokes in this gods forsaken continent. As for the Queen though, he could not figure it out why she had taken such an interest in this gutter rat.

The boy was not hers, why then pass him as Robert's? But there was no denying it, the Queen loved this child as much as her own. And when she rushed past the guards and pushed her husband away ignoring his stubborn cries, her usual crass voice turned soft as she spoke to her son.

'Steffon open this door immediately.' She commanded.

'No, I can't I will only hurt everyone.'

'You won't. Open this door, we can discuss this in private-'

'There will be no discussing, I want that boy out. You hear me boy stop causing me and your mother any more problems! I can have half my bastards replace you if you continue with this behavior.'

He would. Steffon knew he would. His father loved his bastards more than he did them. But even Joffrey was not so berated as he was. Tommen was a child and he was the baby of the family, and Myrcella was the middle child, but she was a girl and naturally he would not say anything against his blond haired angel.

Only he.

'There is something wrong with me mother.'

'Nothing is wrong with you. But if you don't come out not only will you have made your father angry, you will have half the court angry and you know what we've talked about angry nobles.'

'Yes.' Steffon replied, muttering what his mother always told him. 'Angry nobles make deadly enemies.'

'Yes and they can't be our enemies now. Get out and we will talk whatever we have to talk in private.'

Steffon nodded, but then screamed as he heard the voices from outside. His brother discussing with his personal bodyguard, the Hound.

'I told you he was a freak. My father doesn't know what's wrong with him, he blames my mother and how can he not when he was bedding half of Westeros and was growing tired of her by that time. The Gods cursed my father and me with him.'

Joffrey's laughter cut deeper than swords and when it grew louder and finally everyone heard, Cersei realized that it was the problem and told her eldest son and favorite to stop it. He did not.

'Let him, at least the boy makes sense for once in his life!' Robert said slapping his heir's back. It was on these rare occasions that Joffrey gave a genuine smile.

'I am not a freak.' Her son said so low that only Cersei and Pycelle heard.

'Your Grace, he is only causing a scene-'

'I know, I don't need you to tell me the obvious' Cersei said cuttingly, and the Grand Maester became silent.

'Steffon I am not asking you as your Queen but as your mother open this door. I promise I will let the voices stop.' She said lowering her voice so no one would hear her, knowing that he would be the only one who would.

'You will?'

'Yes.' She repeated.

'But the world's too big mother.'

'Then make it yours. Focus on my voice, only my voice. Can you hear it?'

Steffon responded**,** closing his eyes and concentrating very hard on hearing his mother's voice, only her voice. 'Yes.'

'Come out then.'

He walked towards the door and slowly opened it.

'Father. Joffrey, Grand Maester, Uncle, Lord Arryn,' he greeted**,** then his eyes fell on his kneeling mother. 'Mother.'

She smiled, one of her few smiles that she showed only when she was in her children or Jaime's presence.

Robert raised his hand at him**,** but Cersei pushed him behind her and eyed Robert with eyes burning with rage. 'Touch him and it will be the last thing you ever do on this Earth.'

'Watch your tongue woman.' Robert said. Steffon came from behind his mother and stepped in between his parents.

She held his arm but he turned back saying 'It's alright mother.'

'Father I am sorry if I shamed you.'

Robert raised his fist. Cersei shuddered. If he hits the boy, he will know.

Robert lowered his hand and looked at the boy hard. 'Never shame me again boy.' Was all he said to his least favorite son before he left with his ministers, including the Hand, Lord Jon Arryn and his younger brother, Renly Baratheon who gave his nephew a sympathetic smile.

Joffrey chuckled and walked past him. His big bodyguard did not spare him a glance.

He was lucky their uncle Tyrion was not here. If he was, he would slap Joffrey until his face swelled. Steffon missed their uncle. He was one of the few besides his mother and uncle Jaime who made his stay in the royal palace bearable.

* * *

_Present Day_

Steffon sighed as his mother came into his chambers and told him they were going to stop at Winterfell.

'You mean visit?' He asked, although it was not a question.

'No, what you heard stop. Now dress. You don't want to make your father angry.'

'He's not my father.' Steffon said**,** and crossed his arms against his chest as his mother continued ignoring him and tossed clothes at him. 'Why can't I just marry whoever I choose?'

'Because you are a Prince and you have no choice just as I. Do this for me, if you don't like the Stark girl then we can call the ceremony off and she will be returned to her frost palace and we can arrange another betrothal for you.'

'But I don't want another betrothal! I just want-'

'What do you want? Hmm? To live the rest of your life unmarried? Whoring, squandering your money as your father does? Is that what you want? You are a lion of Casterly Rock. _My_ son and you will marry whoever I say to continue the Baratheon line.'

'But I am not a Baratheon! I am not a stag or a lion. I am not even your son.'

Cersei frowned. It took Steffon seconds to realize what he said.

'Mother I –' He tried to apologize but she held her hand up.

'No. You are right**,** you are not my son but I raised and you still obey me. You will accompany me and the rest of your siblings to Winterfell and you will behave accordingly.' She said and without any more words of reproach from her second son, she left his room.

Sometimes she regretted telling him the truth. She regretted not destroying that capsule. Gods alone knew she tried**,** but fire would not destroy it and then there was that key he'd given her son. The key that brought his true father to life. Since then, she would have to listen to that ghostly image every time she visited his capsule. It was one boring lecture after another how his son was destined to bring peace and justice to the world, how he was meant to inspire and do good.

Cersei smirked. And she thought there was intelligent life out there.

She closed her chamber doors behind her.

'You are not letting him live to his true potential.' She was startled by the voice**,** but then she remembered she had brought part of the ship into her rooms. A small box with the house of 'El' symbol stamped on it.

'I am letting him live that is all that matters. You say you care for him, if you really do. Why didn't you come here with him? If he was so important to you …' Cersei mocked, taking joy in his sad expression.

'I couldn't. I told you –I was much a failure of Krypton as the rest of my people. But Kal is different-'

'Yes the first natural born son of Krypton.'

'They will kill him if they find him.'

'You do not have to worry about Steffon, he is safe with my people and your people are long dead, what does he have to worry about?'

'Both. He can be a God to your people**,** but there are some who will fear him and see him as an abomination. On my planet that was certainly how some saw him.'

_Fools. _Cersei thought. Just as with her children, people were ready to condemn innocent children, perfect children created out love instead of duty, because their minds were too little and willing to understand them. She had feared for Steffon when she discovered he was special. Robert wanted him to have friends and Cersei did not.

She was not afraid of what the other children would suffer under him. His father was right. He was a God. The problem was that most of those children had parents who were influential and who would begin to spread gossip about him**,** and very soon the gossip would reach all of Westeros and many who wished for her downfall would find this an excuse to convince Robert that their marriage was cursed and to divorce her and disown their children.

For a greater part of his life Cersei was a constant presence, he relied on her and although she liked being needed, having someone –as Joffrey began to distance himself from her- to love; he didn't want the boy to grow too dependent on her so she trained him. She gave him focus, made him control his powers and as a result he grew more attached to her. But it was the sort of attachment she could accept because no matter what, blood related or not, the boy was completely loyal to her.

'He must reveal himself.'

'So what? So he can be persecuted and butchered like he would have been on your planet? Your Kal died on Krypton you cannot have my son.'

'Your Grace, there is more. You must warn him-'

'I do not want to hear it. Whoever your people were, they are gone. Kal El is gone, Steffon is in his place and he is all mine, you cannot have him.'

'Not all are gone.' Jor El said and Cersei's expression darkened.

'What do you mean not all?' She demanded, her eyes throwing daggers at him.

Jor El said nothing and disappeared.

In that moment the door clicked and Ser Jaime entered. Seeing his sister's expression he rolled his eyes. 'Let me guess, Jor El giving you another boring "I am his father" lecture?'

She said nothing. She did not need to. Jaime was her twin and could read her better than everyone.

'As your brother I should tell you it's unhealthy for you to talk to dead people. Especially boring ones.'

'It's nothing, he is not even Jor El. He is just an image of what he was.' She said echoing the artificial ghost's words from when he first appeared.

'You should try to follow your own advice. What is that you tell Steffon? Pretend it's all a dream, a bad dream.' Cersei said nothing. 'Pretend Jor El is a dream. You said it yourself the dead can't harm you. It should be the living that scares you.'

'Nothing scares me.'

'That's not true. You are afraid of what Jon Arryn might have told your husband.'

'Jon Arryn likely said nothing but his aids might know something and now we are going to Winterfell to get my sons new brides and get my husband a new Hand.'

'Ned and Robert always seemed so good together.'

Cersei's lips twitched but she managed to smirk. 'You should be hand of the king.'

'No. Their lives are too short and too boring for me. What happened to the Dornish girl? The Princess? Robert said he wanted to betroth her to Steffon.'

'He did.' Cersei confirmed 'But I convinced the Small Council not to.'

'Pycelle.' Jaime guessed and he guessed correctly.

'He wants to get rid of the boy so he sends them to his worst enemies. He probably doesn't know or does not want to take responsibility for any attempts at his son's life.

'He said he is not his son. Steffon doesn't like being called Robert's son anymore. I had to order him to go to Winterfell or else.'

Jaime raised an eyebrow. She could be strict, especially with Steffon who was not your average young man. But he was surprised the way his sister had acted. She never given any order to any of his children no matter how much they misbehaved or spoke ill of her.

'You should listen to the boy Cersei and let him find his path.'

'Why? So he can run away in search of a people that have been dead for years?' She shook her head. _No_. No one was going to take her son.

'Cersei,' Jaime sighed. 'I love my nephew as you do but he is not of this world, he will want answers and he will never give up until he's answered all of them.' Seeing her distress (mixed with anger) and the prospect of losing her son, Jaime's hands came around her.

'There is only you and me now. A big bed and his dead father is gone and what do we say? The night is for the living.'

Cersei smiled but the smile did not reach her eyes. Yet to her brother it did not matter. The shadow of Jor El's past was gone and he had Cersei all to himself right now.


	3. Raised you up and I held you down

**Huge thanks to couture for beta this chapter. Please read and review!**

* * *

Mary lowered her eyes to the palm of her hand. Today the harlot –no**,** The King's wife would be celebrating the death of her mother still. And yet Mary did not care**,** but she couldn't bring herself to think of Catherine of Aragon as anything other than what she had been to her all her life. A mother.

'Funny' She thought aloud. 'I let a man who was not my father lock me up**.** I let him put this invisible chains around me**,** and the true father that I had always yearned for could not wait to have his hands on me so he could kill me.'

_Fathers._ 'Well,' she said after she stopped crying. 'you are the daughter of two proud generals. It doesn't matter what their opinion is of you, you are still their daughter. You have their blood and you are the last of your race. The very last …'

This should have made her feel special but it only made her feel lonelier. Somewhere out there were her parents, looking down on her or looking for her. Mary clung to this last hope because it was the only thing she had to make her life at Hatfield tolerable. _Someday I will be with them and they will love me. Or they will reject me_ -was her other thought.

Krypton's laws existed for a reason, like with all civilizations there were certain norms you couldn't break and Mary's parents had done the unthinkable by letting her live.

Or rather it was her mother, but she liked to think it was both. If her father wanted he could have killed on sight but he didn't. Maybe a part of him wanted her to live. Maybe he did love her. Mary shook her head. The more she kept thinking about these things, the more she found herself sadder.

No one was going to rescue her. She had to raise herself up. Her parents, her true parents, wherever they were gave up their rights on her a long time ago. They did not love her anymore than Henry did.

* * *

The knowledge was no better on her when weeks later Anne visited requesting an audience with her. Odd. Mary found it. Usually it was the other way around. Since she had accepted Anne as the Queen, whenever she needed something or needed to speak to her father, she did it through Anne or Cromwell.

But today was Anne speaking like the broken woman her father had made her, requesting her help.

Mary had none to give.

'I am the Queen.' She shouted as Mary started running.

'No you are not. You took my mother's throne. The only mother I ever knew.' Besides Lady Salisbury the woman had raised her, looked after her, and kissed her forehead when she pretended to be sick to appease the others' suspicions.

This woman meant nothing to her but when she turned, her heart melted at the sight of Bess. 'Bess' She said and thought what kind of future awaited this girl.

She shook her head. No, Bess was not her sister. She had no reason to help her but Anne continued to follow her until Mary fastened her pace and lost them.

Then came her father, Mary could hear him from miles away screaming at Anne what a mistake it was to marry her and that Bess was not his child. Mary looked with sympathy on the poor woman.

_Poor?_ Her conscience asked, it had the cold voice and cutting edge tone as her true mother Faora had. _She wanted to kill you. She poisoned your mother and blinded your father from the obvious truth. She tore this country apart for her ambitions and you still pity her?_

_How pathetic you are!_

Mary tore her eyes away from the painful sight. Her heart went out to them but there was nothing she could do to help them. Even if it was, would she? No. She wouldn't. The woman had caused her enough pain and Bess too by dressing in yellow and celebrating the 'ugly Spanish with' as she got used to calling her, her mother's death.

She couldn't have sympathy for them. She just couldn't.

_Please God_, she got on her knees when she returned to her bedchamber. I_ know I am not your favorite daughter at the moment but all I want from you is a sign. Any sign that I am in the right, that my actions are justified. You gave many signs to my mother and to my stepmother why can't you give one to me now?_

Mary waited and waited but she received no answer. She looked at the cross hanging above her bed and burned it. She had been right. There was no God, she had knelt in front of a wooden image that was no more hollow than Anne's feelings for her and her late mother.

* * *

Steffon rolled his eyes at these Northeners. His mother threw him a sharp glare and he straightened as the whole Stark family bowed to them.

'Great' he mumbled.

'You've grown fat' His father said**,** then burst into laughter at Ned Stark's stupefied look. Both, as if they were brothers in arms, embraced each other. They talked of the old times and then his mother reminded him of the feast, but his father did not care. He said 'Another time woman.' Not even minding his manners or pretending that he loved her as he had done in the past for these Northeners. But his mother kept her composure. She smiled a cold smile and wheeled around demanding Tyrion's presence.

His uncle came hours later at the night feast in their honor.

Joffrey was seated next to him, looking intently at Sansa Stark. Sansa was a beauty, Steffon decided but every time he tried to steal a glance from her**,** she just looked at her brother.

She did not like him. There was something in his eyes. She did not know what but it made her nervous.

Cersei watching from on top, seated next to Catelyn Stark, as her sons competed for Sansa Stark's affections, she could not help but find it amusing and no doubt –she thought –the girl found it amusing it as well.

She was more worried about Steffon. Joffrey knew better than to fall for the little bird. _He probably sees her as his plaything. _Steffon however seemed to be completely interested in her.

Catelyn Stark's eyes followed the Queen's. Sansa. She should have known. 'I have heard that we will be having a grandchild soon.' Cersei said, knowing that the woman would be asking her opinion on this matter very soon.

'I hear the same, Your Grace.' Catelyn said, then their eyes turned at the sound of the King's laughter. Robert was holding one woman's breast in one hand and with the other her face, so he could kiss her.

Steffon's eyes hardened and turned red, but hearing his mother's soft voice that said 'Don't do it,' they turned back to their normal color.

If Cersei had her way, she would have a sword in her hands and millions of men to lead but alas! She was a woman and like all women she must now stand and watch as her husband nails another whore. It was a miracle he didn't take her at the present moment for the world to see.

Not that it would surprise her. Robert always did these things in mind to spite her.

Robert hated her family, he hated the power they wielded but above all he hated that he owed her his castle, his throne, his victory, everything.

Catelyn saw the Queen's eyes move randomly from the women her husband was eying. The poor woman. Catelyn could not fault her for feeling this way. She tried to approach the Queen by establishing conversation with her but Cersei just turned away and pretended to be deaf to Catelyn's words. It was not until she saw her son stealing glances -successfully this time- with Sansa Stark that she turned her attention to Catelyn Stark.

'What were you saying Lady Stark?'

Catelyn licked her lips. She did not appreciate being ignored and the woman's cold beauty was insult enough. Cersei Lannister believed she was better than everyone else because her father was the richest man in Westeros but in reality her father was nothing more than the owner of debts, the Iron banks only functioned because of the large amount of debts that had been piled on during Robert's kingdom. He kept borrowing from the banks and his wife's family so he could continue his feasts but with no way to pay them, their fortunes were no better than Robert's.

Catelyn repeated her answer calmly. "I was saying that it is a huge honor you do me and Lord Stark to betroth our daughters to your sons. Arya is willful but she will make a strong wife, one that you will be proud of."

"Yes. No doubt." Answered Cersei, not interesting in the little she wolf. When she was twelve and if the little Stark continued to be unruly she would find another bride to Tommen. It was that easy. She didn't like the Starks having too much power and tied to her family.

After all, what was that that Jaime said? Lions and wolves don't mix.

"And what about Sansa? What is your opinion on your eldest daughter Lady Stark? Will she make a good Queen or a good lady to my second son?"

It was hard to say. The Lady of Winterfell nipped her lower lip, never being this nervous before. Sansa Stark was her eldest daughter and her jewel. She hated to admit this, but she was Catelyn's favorite daughter. A good girl and a good daughter. She would make any man happy. Ned had always had plans that they would betroth her to Theon. Prior to the King arriving Ned was about to announce his plans but the King as always had his way and her husband was unable to say no. But for the first time Catelyn found herself grateful for this because she did not want her daughter to be the Lady of some dreary old castle by the sea. She wanted her daughter to be something more. And tied with the royal family, even if they were part Lannisters, would be a good thing. Not only for them and their family but also for everyone involved. The Tullys and the Arryns would be the second most powerful families in Westeros after the Starks and Baratheons, once her daughter was wed.

Catelyn was unsure what to speak though. Her tongue was still tied. Finally she chose her daughter to speak the words for her instead. Sansa had been well trained in courtly intrigue and although she never paid attention to her lessons, Catelyn knew that her manners were flawless and above reproarch.

'Sansa, this is the Queen. She is anxious to meet you.' Catelyn said motioning to the Queen.

Sansa came forward and curtsied, her duck like face -Cersei thought- gave her away too easily. She had been flirting with Joffrey endlessly and Gods bless her boy because he wasn't fooled by her good girl act. Her younger son, Steffon, on the other hand was and he found it difficult to look away even now.

'Your Grace.' Sansa said. 'It is an honor to be in your presence.'

Cersei had to bite her tongue not to laugh at her silly cloak. It was red and grey. The colors of both their houses, Lannister and Stark combined.

_The girl already gives herself airs of becoming a queen. Not on my watch._ Cersei thought and noted how intently Steffon looked at her like a lost puppy waiting for her to turn but she never did.

_Fool,_ Cersei thought of this girl_. An upstart who thinks she can get the best of me and my sons._ She would show her. 'What a beautiful cloak.' Cersei said complimenting the girl's skill with the needle. 'Did you make it yourself?'

'Yes, Your Grace. I did.' She said, with her chin up, very proud of her work.

'Very impressive you are a talented girl. Tell me what other talents do you possess?'

'I can dance, read in many languages Your Grace.' The girl said, still confident of herself. 'And I know all the songs and history of the Seven Kingdoms' She added feeling prouder with herself that she had not forgotten to add this part.

It was important that a Lady knew all the history and languages of the people she was going to rule and since she was very young her father had always sheltered her, intended for her to marry some great lord, but her mother had always intended a different future for her. One where she would outshine every girl in the Seven Kingdoms.

Now the fruit of Catelyn's work was paying off.

'Really?' Sansa nodded. 'How many?'

'Four Your Grace.'

'Tell me then, say something to me in French or Latin.' The common tongue of Western Europe, she doubted the girl knew it and Cersei could not wait for her to admit, so she could make fun of her. But to her misfortune the little dove did know it and said one long poem she said came from the ancient and pagan Romans, back when they believed in the old gods that Septa Mordane had taught her.

'It's from the Emperor Marcus Aurelius.'

'Impressive lady Sansa. You are extraordinary but you forgot one minor detail, it was not a poem but a statement but I am sure we can overlook that in my future daughter in law.'

Sansa beamed at the last words in the Queen's sentence. Daughter in law. She knew it deep in her heart when the King had stepped in Winterfel, that she would become his son's Queen.

She was about to thank the Queen when she asked her 'Tell me, have you had your blood yet?'

The question took her by surprise and she looked to her mother who nodded.

'No, Your Grace.' She looked crestfallen.

Cersei's smile spread. 'Cheer up and smile for me, I am sure it will happen very soon. I am delighted the King has chosen such a fine lady like you to carry our grandson.''

'Thank you, Your Grace, the pleasure is mine.'

'Before you visit the capital, make something for me.'

'I will, Your Grace, I promise.' She said giving the Queen one last smile before she returned to her giggly companion, Jeyne Poole who was ready to hear what Sansa had to say about her brief encounter with the Queen.

Catelyn was happy for her daughter. She and Ned had talked about this. Ned was more receptive to betrothing her to Steffon and although she liked the idea, she favored the engagement with Joffrey Baratheon even more.

Steffon tried to steal a glance but she never looked his way and why would she when she would be Joffrey's Queen? While with Steffon she'd be nothing more than another high born Lady, no better than Arya who was betrothed to the youngest royal, Prince Tommen.

He sighed and nearly wishing he could bang his head against the table. _Damn._ He thought. _What am I doing here?_


	4. Reconciliations and farewells

'Steffon.'

'What? Are we there yet?'

'No, but I'm taking out.' Steffon opened his eyes as he realized by the sudden roughness the person's tone had taken that it was his uncle, Tyrion.

'What is it? You look pale uncle.' Paler than usual –he wanted to say, just then he heard a commotion outside and the sound of weeping women. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. 'It sounds like a funeral.'

'Might as well be.' Tyrion paused and in a Cersei-like manner grabbed the clothes his mother had prepared for him and dumped them on the bed. 'Dress, your brother's betrothed will be expected an apology and since your brother was so fanciful, it will be up to you to make it right.'

'Will Sansa be there?'

'Do not be so hopeful. She's you brother's betrothed.' Steffon's became crestfallen. He put on the last piece of clothing and walked out with his uncle.

'I am not saying this to down your mood, I am being realistic. Can you imagine what would happen if everyone were to find out that the second son lusts over the future Queen of Westeros?'

'I am not lusting after her, I truly love her and why should Joffrey have her? He has not even asked for her hand.'

'He doesn't have to ask, your father is the King. He gets to do whatever he wants, remember your marriages are matter of state.'

'So I get to marry a Dornish girl.'

'Dornish girls are not that bad. Don't be so judgmental nephew, you will find they have a lot to offer.'

'You speak from experience.' It was not a question. They were getting close to Lady Stark's second youngest son's chamber. 'I am not like you uncle, I want one woman to love, someone I can cherish, I wouldn't care if she was lowborn, a miller's daughter or crofter's daughter, I simply wish to be with someone who is my choice. Uncle?' He turned. Tyrion had stopped.

Something he said had made him. He looked down at his feet. Even after all these years –Tyrion thought –I still can't get her out of my mind. 'Uncle?' His nephew's voice snapped him from his thoughts.

Steffon tilted his head asif asking if he was well.

'I am fine.' Tyrion said but he was not convinced. He cleared his throat and resumed speaking. 'Well, be that as it may nephew, you cannot chose your destiny. We are nobles and you my nephew are royalty, yu will wed whoever they tell you to and consider yourself lucky because I heard from your uncle Jaime, your mother convinced him not to send you t Dorne.'

'Then where?' Steffon demanded. He was relieved he would not go to Dorne to wed one of their enemies. But he was nervous. What if his father had chosen someone worse?

Seeing his nephew's look of worry, Tyrion quickly reassured him. 'You won't be going anywhere if that's what you fear, your father has decided you to stay here …'

'Here meaning …'

'Westeros of course.'

'For a second there uncle, I thought you would have said here to wait until the Lady Arya grew.'

Tyrion snorted. 'Arya Stark is wild and I don't think your mother will like her for Tommen but for the moment she can do nothing.'

'She can if she betroths Sansa to me, she will not have to be Queen then and I can –'

'No don't even think about it. Sansa will be Joffrey's Queen and you will marry someone from the East, your father has said so.' Tyrion told his nephew firmly.

They were getting nearer, the door to Brandon Stark's chamber was in view. 'And tell me uncle who is this ugly maiden my father has chosen for me?'

Joffrey was not his favorite son, that was Edric Storm, his oldest known bastard, but as his heir his father intended him to have the best and that included the fairest maiden from one of the most powerful houses in the seven kingdoms. Steffon was the middle child, he would get nothing but the scraps.

In theory, Tommen would too but he was the baby of the three, out of pity, out of love, for whatever reason, their father would give him a noble bride, neither ugly or fair.

'Do not sulk, you are about to meet face to face the Lady Stark. Put on your best smile.'

'I will if you tell me who I will marry.'

Tyrion chuckled, his nephew had a way to get to the point that did not involve outbursts or making threats like his brother Joffrey often did.

'Fine, if you are so desperate … It is Margery Tyrell.'

'What? …' Steffon was about to voice the rest of his protest when the door opened to reveal Lord Eddard Stark whose expressionless face made the servants waiting outside the room, cower in his presence, but not them.

_You are a lion my son, you must not be afraid_. His mother never ceased to hammer that lesson into his brain. Since he was a child she would always remind him he was her son and that he should not be afraid of anything. So he wasn't. He looked directly at Lord Stark, the warden of the North bowing his head and acknowledging his presence.

Eddard Stark rather pleased with the youth's acknowledgment bowed his own head (lower than he had).

'My lord Prince.' Eddard said to the young boy. The boy gave a small smile at the sound of his title. By the way he glanced sideways, Eddard guessed he didn't like the life of a royal like his Lannister relations.

He's too much like Robert, Eddard thought. He always hoped one of his friend's sons would turn out like him, he always imagined it would be the oldest boy, but seeing this boy in front of him who had his father's build (from when he was younger), and his hair coloring, he realized it was his second oldest son who did. Now if only the boy had been the firstborn, Eddard thought, what a King he would have made. Alas, nature had a funny way to screw things up.

He barely acknowledged Lord Tyrion as he was inconsequential, but nodded to him all the same. He moved aside and let them pass, then walked away.

'My Lady.' Steffon began expressing his sorrow for Bran's accident. Using his power he realized the extent of Bran's fall. Poor boy he will never walk again. 'My family is indebted to you with whatever you need, and we will assist you in whatever way you can.'

Tyrion cleared his throat. 'That is enough' his eyes said. 'We will leave you now Lady Stark, we shall pray to the old gods and the new that your son recovers.' Tyrion said curtsied to her, Steffon followed. Catelyn had nothing to say to them, she barely glanced at them. Until last night she had no opinion of Steffon but now he did. He was a young man of a few words, and thank the gods he had gone because Catelyn did not have any desire to be in his presence. His speech was poor as his prospects. She was glad that Sansa was betrothed to the sun Prince instead of him. As handsome as many of Sansa's friends said he was, he was a poor speaker, Catelyn suspected dull, and incredibly shy. Too shy. That was never good on a Prince. A Prince had to be determined, strong, fearless, firm, while remaining just at the same time. None of these qualities the Prince possessed. Her thoughts turned back to Bran.

How could this happen?

Bran was a good climber. How could he fell?

* * *

In England Mary heard of the Stark tragedy. Her father was slightly annoyed, but not quite as King Robert's ambassador, Renly Baratheon, hoped he'd be.

He caught the Princess' eye as she made her entrance. Everyone was surprised to see her. The Queen meant it when she said she would have a marvelous surprise, and she could not help but smile at her handy work as her husband was stunned to see Mary so grown and so beautiful. He had always doubted her legitimacy, going as far as to accuse her of being Buckingham's bastard, but now standing before him, someone so beautiful, so gorgeous, he realized she could not be Buckingham's child.

'Mary.' He said, his breath taken away, he was almost ready to fall as she approached. There was something different about her, not the fact that she had grown, he was still in shock over that, but the way she looked at him. She did not show fear, admiration, love, or anything of the sort. It was like he was as if he was staring right into an ice sculpture. There was no emotion. When she smiled, it did not reach her eyes.

My daughter. He did not realize how much he missed her until she was brought to him. He refused Jane's request to visit Hudson after she had signed the oath. Why would he? Jane was his renaissance, he would not stain his happiness with the bitter memory of his bastard daughters.

He cupped her chin. Everyone was betting she would fall, Sir Francis was whispering in his companions ears, Sir Nicholas Carew and Sir Thomas Seymour (the Queen's younger brother), she would faint but he lost the bet as the Tudor wench did not.

Impressive, thought Sir Bryan.

'Come here.' Henry's eyes seem to say, Mary read his thoughts through them and stepped forward. Henry took her hand and said in the most eloquent manner: 'Some of you wished that I put this jewel, this precious, stainless pearl to death.' At this Bryan whispered to Sir Thomas 'She is sure to faint' but he was once again disappointed.

'I thank you, Your Majesty. Father.' The last word was difficult to say without spitting at his face. Fathers. Deep down she hated him with every fiber of her being, but she restrained herself because deep down she knew that if she killed him, here and now, she would be no better than him, Zod, and Faora.

Henry's heart broke at the cold way she acknowledged him. He always wished her respect to validate his decisions, to gain the support of the people that wrongly had supported her mother and now her. But instead he got nothing, respect yes, but at the cost of her love.

* * *

The night went smoothly. Sir Francis came at her father's request to ask her if she knew about games. 'What games? Laying in the hay or fucking between your legs?' She said with a smirk that Sir Francis found intriguing.

'My lady should not be saying those words.'

'I am the King's daughter, among the many restrictions, I also have some liberties and more so because I am a woman.'

'You judge too hardly Lady Mary, I come here as your friend.'

'My friend?' She asked with a giggle, the same giggle he got from Seymour's wife whose legs she heard her tell her brother in law, Sir Thomas Seymour, were still sore from being fucked behind the curtain by Bryan. _The whore does not try to dissimulate, _thought Bryan and Mary jointly. Mary felt pity for her husband, she admired Lord Beauchamp for taking what he wanted but could not forgive him for being associated with her father.

_I cannot blame him, I would blame the whole kingdom including the Poles who have had no choice but to bend the knee as everyone else._

'That is so sweet Sir Bryan, I would forgive you for your insult to my person if you were dull but you are not.'

Bryan watched her go, not so much as an apology for her crude words, she just left. Bryan chuckled, there was more to the Princess than he thought. Turning to His Majesty, he walked in his liege's direction and told him what the former Princess had told him, omitting some of the crude language she used.

Her father was pleased to know that she was still innocent and apparently naïve -as he hoped she would be.

'Well done Sir Francis.' He said to his enforcer and walked away.

Edward Seymour, the King's brother in law and the oldest of Jane's brothers watched in vexation as the Tudor Princess moved from place to place, happily engaging in conversation. He was the only one who saw the true sorrow in her eyes.

* * *

'Lady Sansa.' Steffon said to Joffrey's betrothed. He noted Ser Illen Payne had walked in her direction.

'My lord Prince.' She said curtsying to him. She tried to be courteous with him, he was good looking and every one of her servants, her friend Jeyne and her sisters said that he was the better looking of the Princes. He was but he was not golden haired and did not have that princely air that his older brother, Prince Joffrey did.

'Did Ser Illen scare you, my lady?' Steffon asked, chuckling as she blushed.

She heard about the songs of women loved by two men becoming famous, but Sansa did not want fame, she wanted more than that. She wanted fame _and_ love. She would not get both with Steffon. He was sweet, gentle, and strong, everything her father would want in a son in law, but Sansa did not want the sweet, gentle, and strong Prince, she wanted the crown Prince, Joffrey. He was meant to be hers, she could feel it in her bones. He was going to make a good King, just and good. She knew it.

To avoid his gaze she turned her back to him and excused herself with Ser Illen but he would not speak, he just grunted then walked away as Prince Steffon dismissed him.

Out of curiosity she turned to Steffon and asked 'Why won't he speak to me?'

'He hasn't spoken a word since the mad King cut out his tongue. A real shame really, I think words are more powerful than swords. Don't you?'

'Yes, I do too, my lord.' They remained silent for gods only knew how long until Steffon decided to break the silence the only way he knew how, by giving a nervous chuckle and asking more about her.

'Do you like poetry Lady Sansa?'

Sansa blinked. No one had asked her that before. Of course she did. What lady did not? But it was the manner he asked her, he was so serious, that it made her think he was genuinely interested. 'Yes I do.' She replied at once showing him a big smile.

'Good, I like it as well. I have read many poems, I heard you ca speak four or more languages, that's great, I can speak more. I'd be happy to read with you some of the works my uncle and Maester have given me. I am sure you will enjoy them as well.'

'Yes I would be honored to.'

'But?' Steffon asked now with a mocking smile. He could see it by how her expression changed, that she was about to make an excuse.

'I-I have other compromises … I am sorry but I am betrothed to your brother and if we were seen spending time together it would-'

He interrupted raising his hand. He closed his eyes and nodded. 'Say no more, I understand.' He said. Opening his eyes he saw her sapphire blue eyes look regretfully back at him.

'I am deeply sorry, my lord-'

'Steffon, we are going to be family soon, so we should get well acquainted, nothing suspicious about that Sansa.'

'Steffon.' Sansa said his name, she blushed as she did and he only made it worse by tilting his head following her head's movements as she tried to look away. 'Stop it.' She said but he continued to tease her. Finally she said in a serious tone, 'I will tell your lady mother, the Queen.'

'She is not here Sansa and I doubt she will want to be disturbed by family drama.' He said.

She bit her lip, she was trying very hard not to smile but oh! The Prince was making it impossible, she ended up losing control.

'You have a beautiful smile Sansa. I'll be sad to stand in your wedding as my brother's best man.' Her head snapped up, her eyes wide as saucers.

_A true shame really._

He cupped her chin with his two middle fingers. Joffrey was far away and Arya was playing with the butcher's boy. They were very far, except his mother but so entranced by Sansa's eyes he did not notice her.

He brought his lips to her, the kiss must have lasted only three seconds but Sansa felt so many emotions that when he pulled his lips she groaned in disappointment. 'Farewell Sansa.' Steffon said, this time for good walking back into his tent.

Cersei watched from her own tent as Steffon walked away. She could see it in her son's eyes, he had give up on the girl but he wanted to give her a farewell kiss before she became Joffrey's wife.

Wise. Steffon would conform himself to the life his parents chose for him. _Rather the life I chose for him._ Cersei thought, her smile widening as Joffrey came to meet the Stark girl with his personal bodyguard, the Hound.

_Steffon will follow my footsteps. He will love, he will grieve, he will lose, but in time he will come to see the world the way I see it. He will come to understand that no one can be trusted. _And the wife she chose for him would be someone she could control. Someone unlike Sansa, who was already gaining admirers from the young knights that accompanied them. She would be someone Cersei chose for him, someone who would not take him away from her. _Someone malleable_ –she thought.

She was not certain the Tyrell girl would do. She had seen her portrait and she did not like what she saw. A smile that shone her confidence and eyes and face, blue and fair as the Sansa Stark's but with a minor difference, and that was in her personality. Cersei knew how to read people. While Sansa radiated of purity, this girl radiated of ambition. A rose with spines.

* * *

**Next chapter: Jor El, Mary, and the return of old friends.**


	5. A bed of weeds

**Thanks to mimi dubois for brainstorming. game of thrones, tudors, the white queen, and spartacus were used for inspiration.  
**

* * *

Mary, after being reintroduced to court had influenced the Queen to introduce Bessie as well. The King had been taken with her the moment he saw her and realized how much she was his daughter and that she looked more like him. He took her with him everywhere and Mary couldn't be happier because it meant their family was united yet something told her it wouldn't last.

Nothing ever did for her.

'Never aim Princess Mary, you must hold and strengthen your position, otherwise'

'Otherwise I will fail!' Mary finished for him.

'You mean you will fail big time.' A friend from her left said.

'Now never hold.'

Mary did not and pretended to have poor aim. Her mother when she was a child said she had poor eyesight, same as her mother and her mother before her so Mary had to pretend she had poor eyesight.

'You failed big time.'

'Just as we predicted.' His companion said giving his friend the golden crowns. Her cousin laughed at her. Henry Brandon always knew she was a weakling. He mocked her and told her that's why her father preferred her sister because she was healthy and excelled at everything Mary couldn't.

Mary left the training field and put on a red dress. She pretended that she was sad as she always appeared, however today she didn't need much pretending. The ship she had arrived gave a message, a a message only she could understand.

'Why have you come here?' Faora's phantom or avatar as she preferred to be called, asked Mary.

'You are my daughter, you should not be here. The more you stay with these terrestrials, the weaker you become.' She continued. 'Your father intended for you to die because you were weak, you were smaller than other children and you developed a fever the day after you were born.'

'So now you regret your decision to send me here.' Mary said sarcastically. It wasn't a question.

Faora's avatar merely smiled.

'Why have you come here? It's only common courtesy that I allowed you to project yourself to me.'

'The secret necklace you hide underneath your chemise allows for my projection. If you don't wish to see me simply destroy the necklace.' Faora said.

Mary turned back. She had thought about it but she couldn't. She was the only mother she had. The one who loved her had died because of her husband's cruelty.

'If you truly wish for me to be gone just avoid listening to me but you won't do that, I sense that much weakness in you. You want to make up for the years you and I lost like a happy family but the truth is we can never be that sort of family because I belong to the House of El as you belong to the House of Zod, and together, you, I, and your father, we are warriors. We are not meant to know happiness."

'So I am to be as miserable as you?' Mary shot back, her words filled with spite and her eyes flashed with hatred.

'I sense a darkness in you. Good, cultivate it, let it fester in you. You belong by your father's side. It is his destiny as well as yours to rule.'

'Which one? The one who bastardized me and threatened to kill me if I didn't sign his oath or the one who wanted to kill me by the start?'

Faora frowned. Her original self had sent a signal to her ship telling her avatar that she and Zod's forces had escaped the phantom zone and were heading straight to earth. It would take them a year or two before they reached their destination but until then, her mission would be to prepare this weakling to be the woman she was meant to be.

'You want to reclaim your terrestrial's birthright? Kill those who stand in your way.'

Mary's face hardened.

'You want to fulfill your destiny, both of them. The only way to do that is killing everyone standing in your way starting with your sister.'

'Elizabeth is just a little girl-'

'A little girl who will grow and take everything you want. I've seen how she looks at your dresses. You think she is with you because she loves you, because she wants to be your friend?' Faora smirked and shook her head. 'She wants your crown and she's already replaced you in your father's heart thanks to you.'

'Elizabeth will never hurt me. She is not like her father.'

'But she is and when you least expect it she will try to kill you and take everything you love. She is just like her mother in that, just like every terrestrial. They can't stand competition and she like every other human woman, she sees you as another rival.'

Mary's eyes turned red. She was ready to shoot flames, literally, from her eyes when Faora's avatar disappeared. She looked down at her necklace, it gave out a dim blue light then it faded.

She could have destroyed it just like her mother said but she chose not to. A part of her still clung to the belief that she would be accepted, not just in her surrogate father's arms but in her natural parents' as well.

She spun around and went to the Great Hall where her father was waiting for her along with the queen and her sister. They were her real family. Despite what her natural mother said, they loved her and would never betray her.

* * *

Edward looked at the Lady Mary. He saw there was something different in her. While she was dancing with her dreaded cousin, Henry Brandon the Earl of Lincoln, she noted one silver chain hidden underneath her pearl necklace.

He followed her to her chambers to find out what she was hiding. By the frightened expression on her face when she looked at him, he knew it was important.

She spun around to meet his face and told him not to take another step forward. He grinned and did the exact opposite.

'And why would I do that Lady Mary?'

'Stay away from me I am warning you.'

He laughed at her lame attempt to fend him off.

She was about to use her powers on him when he caught her off guard and in a quick move that surprised her, kissed her.

'Mmm ...' She raised her hand, ready to strike him when suddenly -foreseeing this movie- he pushed his tongue inside her and as their tongues collided, she felt herself growing weak and her arm fell.

His hands slid past her shoulders to her farthingale. Lifting it up, they traveled all the way up to her sex until they touched the soft nub of flesh and she gasped.

He smiled. 'Hush, do you trust me Mary?'

It was the first time he called her by her Christian name and she liked the sound of it.

No -she was about to say when he pushed his thumb deeper into her sheath. She gave a soft cry of pain when he painfully withdrew.

Still in a daze, Edward whispered in her ear. 'Your place or mine?'

Mary wanted to scream at him, burn him on the spot but something strange was happening to her. She felt like she was on fire without actually being on fire. What was happening to her?

Before he could force another reaction from her, her lust took over her and with a strength he did not know she possessed she pinned him against the other wall, inverting their positions and began undressing him.

Edward gawked at her. She did not give him a moment of respite, she threw him on the floor, tore her gown then fell on him and opening her legs for him, guided his manhood inside her.

Edward thought god must be smiling on him because the next hour was one of pure joy for the both of them.

When Mary woke she found her mother staring at her. 'How disappointing.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Worry not daughter, your sweet King won't know what has happened. He's been told by others you and your humans were tired and had to retire early.'

'I don't believe you. You are making fun of me. You want us to be discovered so you can prove your point how much my father hates me.'

'If you really believe that then you are more stupid than I thought. But perhaps that's my fault, I was so weak at the time you were born and the weakness was passed on to you.' She saw the hatred shining from her daughter's light blue eyes. They were the same light blue eyes her husband and lord commander had, the eyes every member of the House of Zod had. It was a shame they were wasted on her.

Seeing her daughter's lips tremble, about to speak, she switched the subject. 'What do you think will happen once he finds out? He is bound to, humans are tricky creatures. You can never trust in them. They deserve to die.'

'Humans are more than your race ever was.'

'You pity them? You want to be a part of them, is that it?' She gave a cold laugh then her expression darkened. 'You are a fool.'

'I am not-'

'Yes you are! Foolish and coward. You don't want to accept your destiny because you are afraid of hurting your loved ones but let me tell you something Mara and get this through your thick skull once and for all. Love is poison, the people you think love you will betray you and suck the happiness out of you and when you think you are miserable and lost they will come back to you like leeches to suck what is left of you, then they will stab you right in the heart.' She walked in circles, circling her daughter and her human. She finally stopped and looked down at Edward Seymour's blissful face. She was only an avatar yet when her boot passed through him, he stirred feeling something cold. He turned and scurried closer to Mary's side.

'How long before this one abandons you? How long before his wife accuses you of being a witch, casting your spells to lure him from his rightful wife into your bed?' She went to Mary's side and kneeling down she whispered in her ear. 'He loves you now but when he sees you for what you really are he will abandon you.'

'Edward will not abandon me. He loves me-'

She was cut by her mother's cruel laughter. 'You have been together for one night and you already think he loves you. How cute. How many times has he told his wife that? Look at her now, she is miserable. He only sees you as a means to an end, nothing more.'

'Stop it.' She said gritting her teeth, rising. His doublet she had been using to cover herself, fell and exposed her naked body.

She was well formed. Faora assessed her daughter's body. She had a rosy color to her cheeks and her skin was fair, and her hair auburn like Zod's ancestors. It was no wonder then why so many men found her attractive, including this one.

Faora turned her head around then turned it back to face her daughter. She only said 'They are coming.' before she faded and returned to her necklace.

Mary knit her eyebrows in confusion when her ears suddenly caught the voices of two guards heading their way. Her mind working fast, she gathered their clothes, picked him up and used her great speed to escape to her rooms.

She arrived there before the guards arrived to the spot they'd been lying in and placed him on her bed. She put on her nightgown and locked the doors to her chambers.

She went to bed, noticing for the first time since their escape that he was still naked. Feeling uncomfortable she took some of the covers and pillows and slept on the floor.

* * *

Steffon welcomed Lord Stark seeing him frown when one of his father's chamberlains approached him. "Lord Stark this way please, my father and his men are waiting for you in the small council room."

Lord Stark barely smiled at the boy. It was not his fault really, his mother had been the one responsible for convincing Robert to kill Lady, yet he could not help to see Cersei in the boy as well.

He was taken to the small council but not before having an unpleasant discussion with Ser Jaime Lannister about honor. It seemed like King's Landing lacked men with honor.

Thieves, whore mongrels, corrupt business men, there was not a single honest soul left save for his good friend Jon Arryn but Arryn was dead and his King and brother at arms was left at the mercy of these crows.

Steffon took his time to greet the Stark girls and show them to their rooms.

'I am sure you are in need of a companion.'

'No we aren't.' Arya was quick to say.

Steffon ignored her and waited for Sansa's reply. Turning to her Septa who disapproved, she gave him a curt reply that she couldn't. 'But I would like to later. There are so many places I've read about that I've been waiting to see since we left.'

'I will be happy to show them to you with your lord father's permission of course.'

'Seven hells.' Arya swore under her breath thinking her sister was more foolish for flirting with this idiot.

It was a good thing Sansa didn't hear or else Arya would be forced to quarrel with her again and that odious Septa of hers, however when she looked at Steffon who briefly glanced at her, she watched how his eyes changed from blue to red.

She blinked. They were blue again but she swore she had just seen them turn red, almost like a demon. Deciding she was tired from their travel, she excused herself and went to her chambers.

* * *

Cersei applied ointment to Joffrey's arm. 'Ouch!'

'Please it's nearly healed.' She said wrapping his arm gently where that Stark's wolf had bit him.

'This is pathetic.' Joffrey pouted.

Cersei showed no anger at this, instead she said, 'A King should have scars, you fought off the direwolf. You are a warrior just like your father.'

'I am not like him. I didn't fight off anything. It just bit me and screamed and the two Stark girls saw it, both of them.'

'That's not true. You killed the beast. You only spared the girl because the love your father bears her father.'

'I didn't I-I' He stuttered and his mother spoke again.

'When Aerys Targaryen sat on the Iron throne your father was a rebel and a traitor. Someday you will sit on the Iron throne and the truth will be what you make it.'

Joffrey blinked, not having thought of that. He asked her something else that had been on his mind ever since that bloody wolf of her sister's attacked him. 'Do I really have to marry her?' Great seven if he married her, he would be marrying into that bitch of her sister's family.

'Yes, it's a good match.' His mother said. And it keeps her away from Steffon. Her oldest was capable of controlling his subjects, she feared Steffon by the strong infatuation he had with this girl, would not be able to. She intended to keep her as far away from her younger son as possible. 'She's rich and beautiful and if you don't want to see her, you'll only have to see her on special occasions And if you want fuck the noble girls in King's landing you'll fuck the all noble girls in King's landing and if you rather have painted whores then you'll fuck painted whores.' She cupped his cheek with her palm. 'You are my darling boy and the world will be yours.'

Joffrey sighed. She removed her hand from his cheek. 'Why don't you do something nice for the Stark girl?'

'I don't want to.'

'No, but you will.' She said, her voice firm. 'The occasional kindness will spare you all sorts of troubles down he road.'

He rose from his armchair and paced the room. 'We allow the Northeners too much power.' He spun around to meet her green eyes, the same eyes he shared along with every other physical trait. 'They consider themselves our equals.'

'How would you handle them?'

'I'd double their taxes and command them to supply ten thousand men for the royal army.'

'The royal army?'

'Why should every lord command his own men? It's primitive. No better than the hill tribes. We should have a standing army of men loyal to the crown trained by experienced soldiers instead of a mob of peasants who never held pikes in their lives.' He thundered.

Cersei smiled, a cutting smile but her eyes shined with pride at her son's wisdom. However there was one problem with his logic. 'And if the Northeners rebel?'

'I'd crush them. Seize Winterfell and install someone loyal to the realm as warden of the North. Uncle Kevan maybe.'

'And these ten thousand Northern troops would they fight for you or their lord?' She said leaning forward then leaning back against her armchair in a mocking manner.

'For me. I am their King.'

'You just invaded their homeland, asked them to kill their brothers.'

'I am not asking.' He said crisply, his expression deathly serious.

His mother smirked. 'The North cannot be held. It's too big, too wild and when the winter comes the seven gods together couldn't save you or your royal army.' She rose and put a coy smile. 'A good King knows when to save his strength and when to use it to destroy his enemies.'

He made his way to her, his eyes wide and his expression darker than before. 'So you agree, the Starks are our enemies?'

She held his hands and said, 'Everyone who isn't us is an enemy.' then released them and left her chambers to think on her words.

'How much did you hear?' Cersei asked knowing Steffon was behind the door, as usual. It was a habit she meant to extinguish but her son was pig headed and stubborn as her.

'Enough.' Was all Steffon said coming from the shadow.

'You went to the Stark girl after I told you not to.'

'I know but I wanted to see her one more time. You can't fault me for it. She is beautiful and besides they say that Lady Margery is manipulative-'

'And the richest heiress in the seven kingdoms, her fortune equals that of any Princess in Europe. You'd fair much better with her than the Stark girl or do you think it won't be long before she snaps her fingers and you kneel at her feet like her little lapdog?'

Steffon looked away. 'She is not like that.'

'How do you know? One glance at her and you are all over her. That's not how a Prince behaves, take the example from your brother.'

'I don't understand why I have to marry Margery, my brother can marry her or I can marry Sansa Stark and he can marry someone better like a Princess of Europe. Didn't the King's late wife said she wanted to marry her daughter to Joffrey?'

'Which one, you have to remind me.' She said with a cold chuckle. 'That man takes so many wives its hard to keep record.' Seeing his darkened expression, she became serious. 'The Princess Dowager as she is now known would have given her daughter to anyone just to see her restored to her rightful throne. It would have cost us peace with that country.'

'So you prefer the concubine then?'

'No.' She said with a deadly expression. Whenever someone mentioned the concubine's name her expression would darken. The idea of a common girl stealing a royal woman's position and install herself as the King's consort was not only appalling, it was an insult to the natural order of things. 'I'd rather have the Lady Mary too but it is too late. If her mother had accepted the King's initial deal maybe she would be the future Queen instead of the Stark girl or your bride.'

'Why mine? I am content with-'

'It's been dealt with.' She said sharply 'You are not to marry the Stark girl and that's final. Be content with what you have. Lady Margery is rumored to be very beautiful, far more beautiful than the Stark girl and you will get to make special princes and princesses with her and if Joffrey doesn't have a son then your boy sits on the Iron Throne.'

'But I am not royal, I am just-'

'The Lannisters were not royal until our ancestor in the age of heroes was brave enough to take what he wanted and claim what he saw was his by right. No one is royal, we make our own destinies. Your real parents belonged to one of the most prominent Houses in Krypton and you are my adoptive son, even if you are not mine by blood you belong to my House and that makes you just as good as any of your siblings.'

'I don't know if I want to be King.'

'You don't but you will to if your brother's wife fails to give the realm a boy. As next in line it will fall to you and you will make Westeros proud.' She said touching his cheek in a more tender manner than with Joffrey.

* * *

Jor El's image emerged from the silver necklace Cersei rested on her drawer. 'He is meant for something greater. You are not bringing him to his full potential bringing him into the hornet's nest.'

'And what would you have me do?' Cersei Baratheon nee Lannister asked wheeling around violently. 'Tell him that is meant to surrender before your enemies and sacrifice himself for millions of people he has never known just because of an old grudge?'

'It's not an old grudge.' Jor El said and for a moment the Queen saw something cross his features.

'What is it that you are hiding?' She said tilting her head in curiosity, her voice turning more demanding. 'If you want me to save my son you will have to trust me.'

Trust was a big word for the likes of Cersei Lannister yet Jor El had no choice. He told her everything and Cersei's face darkened.

'He must not know yet.' He said and she agreed. It would be too much responsibility, more than he already had, on his shoulders.

'And there is something else that you must know and you must tell him this.' He said. 'There is another.'

'Another? Who?' She demanded.

'I cannot say.'

'Tell me.' She insisted.

'I will not, this is for his ears only, the real Jor El would want it that way but I will only said she is a little older than Kal El and far away where you can't reach the poor girl.'

'Who is this girl? Speak!'

'Zod's daughter. That is all I will reveal.' He said and then he vanished, his memory returning to the ship's silver key.

Cersei gave a bigger frown. _Where you can't reach the poor girl._ What a fool he was. Just like Ned Stark. Did he not know that she was the lion's daughter? She could reach everyone and whoever this little menace was, she would find her and like every weed of Robert's once her son was King, she would rip her out before she strangled them in their sleep.

She sent a raven to her spies in Europe and to every other member of the Lannister House. She asked them to investigate on anyone between the ages of sixteen and twenty two. Jor El said a little older. That's how much she figured would be the age difference if this girl did exist.

If she did, it wouldn't be long before she found out. A royal daughter, a pauper's daughter, or a noble's daughter who was surrounded by rumors of her awesome strength and other strange incidents.

'I will found you.' She said stepping into her balcony. 'And when I do I will push the blade straight into your heart.' She promised looking down into the green blade made of the strange metal from his ship and the element from the rocks she extracted she found around it. They were meteorites that she found lying around the area, when her son touched one of them his skin darkened and she took it away. But the knowledge of it made her realize that if there was another Kryptonian, she could kill him.

She received no news. There were no strange incidents, there were some rumors but nothing more.

She threw the messages and wrote back, asking them to try harder. There had to be something. She couldn't just vanish in thin air. That girl was out there and with her father on his way here, the more time she remained alive, the more dangerous she was.

* * *

Things had been awkward for them the morning after. She didn't speak or glance at him until the Queen announced her pregnancy. She placed the two of them together, telling them to wait on her chambers (alone) while she and her ladies went to gather the King's presents from his chambers.

Puppies, roses, and who knows what else? Mary thought sighing. Hearing him laugh lowly, she asked, annoyed at his attitude 'Just what do you think you are doing?'

'Me? I am not doing anything unless you want me to.' He said with a grin.

'Stop that.'

'What?'

'That. Your grin, do you do nothing else?'

'Ah, I see, the Ice Cold Ambitious Prince. You prefer that?'

'I-I ... no.' She said honestly. 'But I don't like that face either.'

'I have no other one so you'll have to settle for it. If you prefer Thomas or my other brother then-'

She growled in frustration and crossed her arms against her chest turning the other way.

'I am sorry I did not mean to infuriate you.' He stood up and walked to her. 'Truce?' He held out his hand.

She looked at his hand suspiciously.

What harm will it do? You've done the worst. What is the worst that could happen now?

The answer came when she took his hand and he knelt next to her and pulled her to a kiss. She wanted to use her strength but he overpowered her.

He pulled away, gazing down at her bosom. She was like a bitch in heat and he longed to taste every part of her again and discover the air of mystery surrounding her.

'I still have your bruises, you were quiet feisty my lady.'

'Do not call me that.'

'What? My lady? You are a lady and mine from the marks you left on my back, my thighs and other parts of my body.' He said and she blushed at his golden smile.

He kissed her again, this time she responded to the kiss, sucking the air out of his lungs, and forcing her tongue inside his mouth. Her hands traveled from his golden hair to his neck where she felt his bruises.

She pulled away. 'What is the matter my lady? So soon now?'

She wanted to confide in him, telling him that she heard from the other side of the castle, her stepmother telling her ladies that it was time to return. But remembering her mother's words, she chose instead to say, 'The Queen ... she could come at any minute. I think it's better if we should wait seated in case she arrives early.'

Edward nodded, being the pragmatic man he was, he knew she was right.

They stared at each other intently while they waited for his sister to come. When Jane came he excused himself and told her that he was too bored with idle chat and had to return to stately business.

Mary did not know whether he was being truthful or not but when he briefly turned and gave her a quick smile she realized it was all a lie and that he was smarter than her real mother gave him credit. She smiled inwardly at his wit.


End file.
